callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty
(NGE) |publisher = Activision, Aspyr Media (OS X), (Japan) |engine = id Tech 3 |version = 1.5b |released = |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows, Mac OS X, N-Gage |media = CD (2), DVD, or Steam download |requirements = 600 MHz CPU, 128 MB RAM, 1.4 GB Hard disk space, 32MB GPU |input = Keyboard and mouse}} Call of Duty is a first-person shooter that takes place during the events of World War II. It was released on October 29, 2003, for the PC, published by Activision and developed by Infinity Ward. It is the first installment in the ''Call of Duty'' series, but was not as widely distributed until the release of the game Call of Duty: Classic for the and the , remastered in high definition. The game is based on the ''Quake III: Team Arena'' game engine. It was accompanied in September 2004 by an expansion pack, Call of Duty: United Offensive, which was produced by Activision, and developed by Gray Matter Interactive, with contributions from Pi Studios. Call of Duty is similar in theme and gameplay to Medal of Honor, as it is made out of single-player campaigns and missions. However, unlike Medal of Honor, the war is seen not just from the viewpoint of an American soldier, but also from the viewpoint of British and Soviet soldiers, and is not as reliant on stealth as Medal of Honor. Also, unlike many other war games, Call of Duty introduced more computer-controlled allies who vary in quantity, providing the player with support throughout the games offering a more realistic WWII experience. Call of Duty also featured "shellshock" (not to be confused with the psychological condition of the same name): when there is an explosion near the player, he momentarily experiences simulated tinnitus, appropriate sound "muffling" effects, blurred vision, and the action moves slower. A port of the game known as Call of Duty: Classic was released as a download on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Marketplace on November 10, 2009. If players wish to buy or have bought the Hardened or Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it will contain a token they can use to download the game for free (Call of Duty: Classic). This version of the game is an almost exact copy, meaning no sprinting, perks, vibration/force feedback, or online ranks. Story American campaign ]] The American campaign begins with Private Martin, a member of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, training at Camp Toccoa in the U.S. state of Georgia, on August 9, 1942. This level is meant to familiarize the player with the game controls. The player learns the basics of the game by completing an obstacle course and then having weapons training with Sgt. Moody. The first mission occurs toward midnight on 5 June 1944, as part of the airborne operations which began the invasion of Normandy. The mission begins as Martin lands outside the town of Sainte-Mère-Église as a pathfinder to lay a drop zone beacon for other paratroopers. The paratrooper drops end up being scattered, leaving Martin in a mixed unit formed from various companies. This mixed unit clears nearby farmhouses of German soldiers. In the next mission, the group then fights to capture Sainte-Mère-Église. They also disable several Flakpanzers (anti-aircraft tanks). A paratrooper is seen hanging from the town church. The third mission begins when they manage to hold off the town until early morning, when the soldiers are suddenly attacked by German mortar fire, infantry, and a tank. Martin must acquire a Panzerfaust from the church to destroy it. Afterwards, he and a few others must go reinforce the northern approach to the village where Martin must take out another tank. The soldiers then attack the German mortar crews. Captain Foley realizes he must get word to battalion headquarters that he needs reinforcements. He assigns Martin, along with Pvt. Elder and Sgt. Moody, to drive from Sainte-Mère-Église to Sainte-Marie-du-Mont in a "French tin can", as Moody refers to the car. The fourth mission begins when Martin, Pvt. Elder and Sgt. Moody are along highway N13, meeting fierce opposition but they are able to keep driving until their car is damaged by a tank. They then go to a garage to commandeer a Kübelwagen. They hurriedly drive away and arrive safely at the battalion headquarters. In the fifth mission, Martin and several others assault Brécourt Manor to destroy German artillery which has been hindering progress at Utah Beach. After this mission, it is revealed that Martin's unit will be detached from the 101st Airborne Division for special missions behind enemy lines, due to outstanding performance. In the next mission, on 7 August, Martin and his unit assault a château in the Bavarian Alps of Germany to rescue two British officers (Captain Price and Major Ingram), and to find maps and documents. However, Major Ingram has been moved to another location. The seventh mission, on 18 September, requires the unit to free Major Ingram from a prisoner camp, Dulag IIIA, outside of Strasshof, Austria (not a country but a part of Germany during this time). This mission is timed, requiring the player to break the officer free and return to the escape truck within ten minutes before the Germans can arrive with reinforcements. In the final mission, Private Martin's unit is northeast of Bastogne, Belgium on 15 January 1945. The unit clears out two bunkers and takes documents from them. After acquiring the documents, two Panzer tanks come over a ridge (mysteriously out of a minefield) and are accompanied by numerous soldiers. The player must use the FlaK 88s and Panzerfausts in an effort to take out the tanks. After this is over, the American campaign ends with Foley congratulating Martin on his actions and ends stating, "I can hardly believe, it's over." British campaign The first mission of the British campaign has Sergeant Evans and a unit from the 2nd Oxford and Bucks of the 6th Airborne Division take part in Operation Tonga. Just after midnight on 6 June 1944, the unit is dropped from Horsa Gliders alongside the Caen Canal near Pegasus Bridge, Bénouville. They capture the bridge and defend it from the nearby German forces. (Captain Price participates in this operation and several other missions as the commanding officer, although most of these missions occur before his capture.) The next mission is just past noon of the same day, the unit protects the bridge from German counterattack, which includes several tanks. They hold the bridge until reinforcements from the 7th Parachute Battalion arrive. The third mission, on 2 September, has Evans working alone, now with the Special Air Service (SAS). He is inserted next to the Eder Dam and destroys the anti-aircraft guns protecting it. During Operation Chastise the previous May, the No. 617 Squadron RAF destroyed the dam using bouncing bombs. However, the Germans had rebuilt it. The British Special Operations Executive wish to destroy it again to hinder German production in the Ruhr Valley. Evans also destroys the electrical generators in case the dam is not destroyed by the bombs. Evans escapes on a German truck stolen by Captain Price and Sergeant Waters. In the fourth mission, the three men drive to an airfield while evading motorized patrols. Panzerfausts found on the truck can be used to destroy the enemy vehicles. When they arrive at the airfield, Evans needs to shoot down several Stuka dive bombers. The men escape in a stolen [[Focke-Wulf 200 Condor|FW-200 Condor]]. Then, in the next mission on 27 October, the three infiltrate the [[Battleship Tirpitz|German battleship Tirpitz]], near Tromsø, Norway. Evans and Captain Price board the ship in disguise using forged papers. Evans plants explosives, retrieves the ship's patrol logs and documents indicating the fleet movements of the Kriegsmarine (the German navy) and makes it back to the boat. However, Captain Price has been killed. The final mission has Sergeant Evans' unit near Burgsteinfurt, Germany on 2 February 1945. The unit is sent to destroy some mobile V-2 Rockets. When they finally reach it, it turns out they do not have enough explosives to destroy them completely. Consequently, Evans must fuel the rockets up, and use the fumes to increase the explosion effectively destroying them. They then fight their way to an extraction point on the other side of the bunkers surrounding the V-2 Rockets. Soviet campaign in Stalingrad]] The first Soviet mission occurs during the Battle of Stalingrad, on 18 September 1942. Private Alexei Ivanovich Voronin is on one of many barges transporting Soviet soldiers across the Volga River, many of which are destroyed on the way by German artillery or Luftwaffe aircraft. Once across, Voronin is unarmed and must avoid machine gun fire and find an experienced sniper to help him. Soviet artillery eventually clears out the German machine guns, allowing Voronin and the others to enter Red Square. The second mission begins in Red Square with many retreating Soviet soldiers being killed by fellow Soviets. Voronin helps capture the square, which is defended by two tanks and some machine guns. He does this by taking a flanking maneuver with a fellow Soviet soldier and finds a sniper rifle in a building overlooking the German front lines. After killing the German officers who have been calling reinforcements, Soviet artillery destroys the tanks. The unit makes their way through the rubble-filled streets to a railway station. In the next mission, Voronin travels through the train station and part of the city to reach Major Zubov of the 13th Guards Rifle Division. Following this, Voronin is promoted to Junior Sergeant. The fourth mission, on 9 November, has Voronin moving through the sewers to avoid snipers, making his way to an apartment building recently captured by the Germans. The fifth mission has the unit under the command of Sergeant Pavlov to capture and defend an apartment building. First, Voronin acts as a counter-sniper while another soldier draws the fire of the snipers in the building; the unit then clears the building of Germans and defends against the German counterattack. The sixth mission occurs much later, on 17 January 1945, with Voronin promoted to full Sergeant, and now part of the 150th Rifle Division of the 3rd Shock Army. The unit secures a German train repair facility in Warsaw in the midst of the Vistula–Oder Offensive. The next mission takes place just after securing the facility, with the unit making their way to the outskirts of the factories to regroup with the 4th Guards Tank Army. Due to shortages in experienced soldiers, the eighth mission, on 26 January, requires Voronin to command a T-34-85 tank for the 2nd Guards Tank Army. Along with other tanks, he makes his way toward a town near the Oder River. The ninth mission is also fought in the tank, with Voronin destroying some anti-aircraft weapons and securing the town. In the final mission, on 30 April 1945, Sergeant Voronin is returned to the 150th Rifle Division. His unit battles in Berlin to reach the Reichstag, and they raise the Victory Banner atop the building. Levels Characters Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty is similar to the multiplayer of many other games, containing respawning in deathmatch mode, selection of weapons at the start of the game (and the possibility of selecting to respawn with a different weapon), and very fast-paced gameplay. The available multiplayer modes are Behind Enemy Lines, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Retrieval, Search and Destroy and Headquarters. Multiplayer maps There are sixteen multiplayer maps in total. Their names are: Multiplayer modes Weapon list This is a list of all the weapons in the first Call of Duty game as well as the add-on United Offensive. The player can hold two primary weapons (Bolt-Action rifle, Sniper rifle, Semi-automatic rifle, sub-machine gun, LMG, or Anti Tank weapon), one pistol, and three (in single player up to ten) grenades. Awards *'2003 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences' **Game of the Year *'2004 Game Developers Choice Awards' **Excellence in Audio Development The game was codenamed "MOH Killer" during development a reference to the Medal of Honor series. The designers' goal was to ensure that it did not duplicate the MOH series and to tell a story that did not involve being a "super soldier." This resulted in a game that featured a James Bond-like character, who undertook a secret mission to stop the Nazis during World War II. However, the game's design shifted when Infinity Ward decided to make a game from the point-of-view of three different characters, which would become a staple of subsequent titles. The idea for this came from Spark Unlimited, which was working on Finest Hour at the time. Material that had been intended for the American spy storyline was repurposed, and some missions were designed that could only be done by British or Russian soldiers. Gallery Call of Duty screenshot.jpg Call of Duty screenshot 2.jpg Call of Duty screenshot 3.jpg Callofduty Campaign PPSH-10.jpg American menu screen_CoD1.png|American menu screen. British menu screen CoD1.png|British menu screen. Soviet menu screen CoD1.png|Soviet menu screen. Multiplayer_menu_screen_CoD1.png|Multiplayer menu screen. American mission failed CoD1.png|American mission failure screen. British mission failed CoD1.png|British mission failure screen. Soviet mission failed CoD1.png|Soviet mission failure screen. Trivia *Gravestones found throughout the European campaign levels often have references on them: **"B. Allen, laissez-moi hors de cette boîte" is a reference to Brad Allen, one of the game's artists and the French humorously translates to "let me out of this box". **Another tombstone with the name "Glascow" references both animator Chance Glasco and the game's penchant for cows. **Two tombstones reference the then recently released French film . One gravestone references the while another is named for the Morangias family. **Finally, noted French writer – famous for such novels as and – is named on another headstone. *If the game is paused during a Russian campaign mission, there is an M1 Garand eight round clip on the background graphic. *During a Russian campaign mission, if the player fires on an ally the message "You are a traitor to the Motherland!" appears rather than the traditional "Friendly fire will not be tolerated!" used in the rest of the series. *At the end of the credits, as a joke, a sign appears that says "No cows were harmed in the making of this game." referencing the rather large amount of dead cattle seen throughout the game. References External links *[http://www.steampowered.com/v/index.php?area=app&AppId=2620 Call of Duty on Steam] de:Call of Duty el:Call of Duty es:Call of Duty fr:Call of Duty ja:コール オブ デューティ nl:Call of Duty pl:Call of Duty (gra) pt-br:Call of Duty ru:Call of Duty sv:Call of Duty uk:Call of Duty zh:使命召唤 Category:Call of Duty